Duty
by Kris721
Summary: Duke and Scarlett fall for each other


DUTY  
  
There is one main reason why I called this story duty. Mainly,   
because none of the characters have duty during the course of the   
story. Unrealistic, you say? I think so, too. LOL. Oh well, I   
was just having fun that rambled on for 50 some pages. I didn't   
think it would do that. Anyway, here it is in its entirety.   
Please don't flame it...stories have feelings too. Oh yeah Hasbro   
owns Duke and Scarlett-at least I think so. They are not   
mine...never were, never will be. I would like to thank EEJ for   
the wonderful comments and suggestions. This story would not   
have been made possible without viewers like him. I'd also like   
to thank Diana and Amy who have been on my ass to write   
something. Also, Diana, thank you for being my internet shopping   
companion when looking up dresses... hehe. And for all of you fans   
of my holiday series (all 2 of you), I am not sure if/when I'll   
go back to it. I have grown tired of it. But, I hope to write   
more stand alone stories. Any comments/ money donations can be   
sent to me at misskris721@yahoo.com . And now for something   
completely different.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Duke's never been so spaced out before." Lady Jaye laughed   
as she and Scarlett left the conference room.  
  
"I can't believe Hawk swatted him with rolled up papers to   
get his attention. I wonder if something is wrong." Scarlett   
frowned.  
  
"Maybe." Lady Jaye replied figuring it was a possibility   
that the first sergeant's life might not be perfect at the   
moment. Scarlett turned back and met Duke as he exited the   
conference room.  
  
"Hey, Duke, is everything ok?" Scarlett asked concerned.  
  
"Damn, does she have to stand so close?" Duke thought to   
himself. Each second Scarlett stood before him was agonizing.   
He had to restrain himself from touching a loose strand of hair   
that had fallen out of her ponytail.  
  
"Oh, yeah, nothing to be concerned about." Duke smiled   
warmly.  
  
"You sure?" Scarlett asked a second time. Duke was one of   
her closest and oldest friends on base. She even considered him   
a best friend. Scarlett could sense he wasn't being absolutely   
truthful with her. Duke nodded almost elated that she was so   
concerned about him.  
  
"If you ever need to talk..." Scarlett trailed off and took   
his hand in hers. Duke glanced down at his hand and hoped   
Scarlett couldn't feel how clammy his palm was.  
  
"I know where you live." Duke smiled at her. Scarlett   
smiled and gave a little laugh and Duke's heart skipped a beat.   
His feelings for the red head were intensive and only recently   
had he come to terms that the feelings weren't merely just   
friendship. Scarlett gave his hand a squeeze and went off with   
Lady Jaye. He watched them walk down the hall.  
  
"What's with you today?" Flint asked wondering why Duke was   
so spacey.  
  
"It's nothing. I just have something on my mind." Duke   
answered absent mindedly, his eyes focused on the back of Lady   
Jaye and Scarlett as they walked down the hall  
  
"Now, is that something? Or someone?" Flint asked with a   
raised eyebrow as he turned to see what Duke was staring at. The   
two women turned a corner and were no longer visible.  
  
Duke turned and looked at Flint revealing the answer to   
Flint's question in his facial expression.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, Duke. It's only natural. She's a real   
beauty. However, I hope you are talking about Scarlett 'cause if   
this is about Jaye, you know I'm gonna have to kick your ass."   
Flint laughed and walked away leaving Duke to take in his words.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Why don't you watch a video with Flint and me tonight?"   
Lady Jaye coaxed Scarlett to join her.  
  
"Oh, no then I'd be the third wheel. It's ok I'll find   
something to occupy my time." Scarlett shook her head. Lady Jaye   
was about to plead again when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello. Oh, hi Flint. Really? Oh you did? Ok, I'll see   
if she wants to come now." Lady Jaye spoke into the phone.  
  
"Flint's on the phone. He invited Duke for the video and   
he is coming, but only if someone else coming too. Are you in?"   
Lady Jaye asked.  
  
"Oh, well in that case, sure." Scarlett agreed. It had   
been awhile since the four friends have hung out. Lady Jaye   
turned back to the phone.  
  
"She said yes. What? Really? Since when? You think? I   
won't. See you tonight, bye." Lady Jaye finished the   
conversation.  
  
"What was that all about? Flint have any gossip?" Scarlett   
asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, uh, no. He was just telling me about an old buddy who   
is in town." Lady Jaye smiled lying through her teeth. In   
actuality, Flint had revealed some news about Duke and his   
feelings for a certain red head.  
  
"You know, it's been ages since the four of us have hung   
out together. Tonight will be fun." Scarlett commented.  
  
"Yeah, it will. Almost like double dating." Lady Jaye   
commented.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. It's just Duke and me." Scarlett   
laughed.  
  
"But, wouldn't you like to double date with Flint and I   
sometime?" Lady Jaye asked.  
  
"Sure, but that means I would need to find a date."   
Scarlett replied not sure where the conversation was going.  
  
"It's been months since your last date. Maybe you should   
start looking again?" Lady Jaye suggested.  
  
"You don't have to remind me how long it's been. But you   
can't expect that the perfect guy will fall into my lap."   
Scarlett answered shaking her head.  
  
"You never know." Lady Jaye sighed.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Scarlett asked   
wondering if Lady Jaye really knew some gossip that she didn't.  
  
"Nothing, just keep your eyes open and don't let love pass   
you by." Lady Jaye wisely stated.  
  
"Well, I've got some things to do before tonight. I'll   
catch up with you later." Scarlett announced and left the   
apartment. Lady Jaye was wondering what tonight would bring.  
  
Duke was on his way to Flint's apartment when he passed   
Ripcord's quarters. His door was open and the soldier was laying   
on his bed watching the ceiling like it was going to run off.  
  
"Hey, Ripcord, what are you up to?" Duke asked curiously.  
  
"Man, Duke, I am so bored that I started counting the cracks in   
my ceiling." Ripcord replied.  
  
"I'm on my way to Flint's to watch a movie. Why don't you   
come too?" Duke offered.  
  
"Sure, Duke. Thanks for the offer." Ripcord bounced off   
his bed. The two men arrived at Flint's apartment soon after.   
Duke knocked on Flint's door.  
  
"Hey, Duke, come on in." Flint smiled opening the door.   
Flint then realized another joe was with him.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I invited Ripcord." Duke   
greeted his friend.  
  
"Uh, no. Glad to have you with us this evening, Ripcord."   
Flint politely greeted the other soldier.  
  
"Duke we need to" Flint was cut off by Scarlett who had   
entered the room from the kitchen.  
  
"Flint, the popcorn is ready. Oh, hey Duke." Scarlett   
smiled brightly, "Try this." Scarlett continued and stuffed a   
fistful of popcorn in Duke's mouth. Before Duke could digest the   
snack, Flint pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"I see she has you eating out of the palm of her hand."   
Flint laughed.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Duke wanted to know. He was very   
upset that Flint had not told him of Scarlett's presence tonight.  
  
"Look, I told you I would find someone to come to and I   
did. Now why you felt the need to take it upon yourself to   
invite Ripcord...not that I don't love the guy...but now...well, we all   
know how he feels about Scarlett." Flint rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know. He's probably all over her as we speak." Duke   
grumbled unhappy. Duke and Flint returned to the kitchen where   
Ripcord was hovering over Scarlett. Duke felt the need to push   
Ripcord aside, but restrained himself.  
  
"Hey, guys, the movie is in." Lady Jaye called from the   
living room.  
  
"Ok, coming!" Scarlett called and went to pick up the bowl   
of popcorn.  
  
"Here, Red, let me take it." Ripcord offered taking the   
bowl from her hands. He left the kitchen to join Lady Jaye.  
  
"Red?" Flint asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, Ripcord decided that it fits me for a nickname."   
Scarlett laughed.  
  
"It's cute." Flint laughed.   
  
"More like stupid." Duke thought. The three friends joined   
Ripcord and Lady Jaye who were already in the living room. Flint   
cuddled with Lady Jaye. Duke took a seat closer to the other end   
of Flint's huge wrap around couch. Scarlett sat next to Duke,   
but left space between them for there was room for them all to   
spread out. Ripcord took a seat in between Duke and Scarlett,   
squashing Duke. Lady Jaye and Flint exchanged humorous glances   
while they watched Duke's as the vein over his right eye started   
to bulge.  
  
"Ripcord, could you please move? I'm squashed." Duke   
asked.  
  
"Here, let me move over. Then we will have more room."   
Scarlett suggested and moved closer to Lady Jaye and Flint.  
  
"No! This is not how it is supposed to be! Ripcord should   
have moved so I could be next to you!" Duke screamed in his head.   
Duke suddenly began to feel hatred towards Ripcord.   
  
The movie droned on what seemed like an endless amount of   
time. Lady Jaye stopped the movie and declared it   
"intermission". Flint looked over at Duke. Duke had not been   
watching the movie. He had been watching Scarlett's every move   
and also the way Ripcord had been trying to interact with   
Scarlett.  
  
"I have a phone call to make." Flint announced and went   
into his bedroom. A few seconds later Ripcord's beeper went off.  
  
"Aw, hell. It's the control room. Looks like I have to   
bail. Thanks, Duke for inviting me. Good night Jaye and tell   
Flint I said bye. I'll see you around, Red." Ripcord winked and   
left the apartment. Duke's face brightened. Looks like tonight   
would be fun after all.  
  
"I think he likes you" Lady Jaye giggled.  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Scarlett asked sarcastically. Flint came   
out of the bedroom.  
  
"Ripcord had to leave. He said good night." Lady Jaye told   
Flint.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Flint replied and settled back on the   
couch. He turned to look at Duke. It was almost comical how   
Duke's disposition had changed since Ripcord's departure. Lady   
Jaye switched on the movie again.  
  
The second half did not keep Scarlett's attention as much   
as the first half. It droned on and on what seemed like forever.   
She often found her mind wandering into thoughts about Ripcord.   
He was such a nice guy and always so sweet towards her. She felt   
terrible that she didn't feel the same way about him. She   
couldn't even put her finger on it what she didn't like. He   
just...wasn't for her. Her conversation with Lady Jaye replayed in   
her head. She scoffed to herself. She was right when she said   
the perfect guy wouldn't fall into her lap. Suddenly, she felt   
something crash into her shoulder. She turned to see Duke's head   
resting on her. She frowned slightly as his head was on the   
heavy side. She tried nudging him off her shoulder, but he   
wasn't budging. She shoved him off and he swayed right back onto   
her shoulder. Scarlett was getting annoyed.   
  
He was really heavy on her shoulder. She considered waking   
him up, but he looked too peaceful to be disturbed. His mouth was   
slightly open and his breathing was steady. She knew he was sound   
asleep. Scarlett was unable to pull her eyes away from him. She   
wasn't sure why. Scarlett brushed his hair back, even though he kept   
it quite short. She then stroked his cheek on an impulse. His   
response was to nuzzle against her. His breath caused every hair on   
her neck to stand on its edge. She studied his face and noticed how   
ruggedly handsome he was. He breathed heavily and she took   
particular notice of Duke's lips. They looked so soft. She   
touched them gently while biting her own lip. Duke jerked awake.   
Scarlett pulled away her hand quickly. Duke looked a little   
disoriented as he sat up.  
  
"You fell asleep." Scarlett whispered.  
  
"Oh, I guess I did. How long was I out?" Duke asked   
whispering back.  
  
"Not long. Maybe five minutes." Scarlett replied. Duke   
nodded and turned his attention back to television. The credits   
were rolling at last.   
  
"Well, kids, it's been a long day. I think it's time to   
hit the hay." Flint announced and got up from the couch. Duke   
and Scarlett followed his lead. Flint walked them to the door.   
Since Duke lived next door, it was a very short walk that Duke   
and Scarlett had together.  
  
"Sorry about falling asleep on you." Duke apologized.  
  
"It's ok. You weren't out for that long." Scarlett replied   
blushing a bit. An uncomfortable silence came between them.   
Scarlett wondered if Duke would invite her in. She almost hoped   
he would. She shifted uncomfortably waiting for Duke to speak.  
  
"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Duke finally   
spoke. Scarlett nodded as Duke slipped into his apartment. She   
continued to walk back to her apartment. Lady Jaye has been   
forming the habit of staying over Flint's, so once again Scarlett   
would have the suite to herself. She unlocked the door and in a   
trance walked to her bedroom. She wasn't tired enough to go to   
sleep yet. She pulled out her scrapbook filled with pictures   
from recent years. As she thumbed through she couldn't help but   
to notice Duke was in most of them. He had always been there,   
and Scarlett never really noticed just how much a part of her   
life he was. Her thoughts were now totally confused on how she   
felt towards Duke. She felt a longing sensation to be with him,   
but at the same time she valued his friendship highly and would   
never want to destroy that. Her mind slowly wandered back to the   
day she first met Duke...  
  
*********************FIVE YEARS EARLEIER***********************  
  
Scarlett entered the colonel's office wondering why he had   
called her in.  
  
"Scarlett, there is someone here I would like you to meet."   
Colonel Hawk greeted her. Scarlett turned to face the unfamiliar   
man in the office who was standing next to Hawk. The man gave a   
slight nod in her direction. "This is Sergeant Conrad Hauser,   
but most people call him Duke." Hawk introduced the man.  
  
"With a name like Conrad, it's no wonder why you go by   
Duke." Scarlett smiled wondering what kind of sense of humor the   
new first sergeant would have. She felt relieved when he smiled   
back at her.  
  
"Frankly, Scarlett, I don't give a damn about what people   
call me." Duke joked back. The joke itself was corny, but his   
candidness was refreshing. Scarlett was definitely intrigued by   
the new sergeant.  
  
"Another Gone with the Wind joke. They just get funnier   
all the time" Scarlett sarcastically answered.  
  
"It seems to me you'll get along fine. Scarlett you may   
report back to your post." Hawk ordered. Scarlett saluted him   
and walked out of the office still wearing a smile.  
  
**************************END OF FLASHBACK***********************  
  
Scarlett smiled remembering how even from the very   
beginning Duke would joke and tease with her. She definitely   
valued his presence in her life. Only she wasn't sure how much   
she was willing to risk by taking anything further than   
friendship. She wondered if Duke had ever entertained thoughts   
of taking their friendship to another level. Hell, she didn't   
even know if Duke saw her as anything but one of the guys. She   
closed the scrapbook and laid it carefully back on the shelf   
before slipping into bed. She sighed sleepily and with a smile   
on her face drifted off to sleep.  
  
Scarlett awoke in the morning to the sounds of someone   
walking around in the living room of the suite. She peaked her   
head out just to make sure it was Lady Jaye and not an intruder.  
  
"Oh, sorry if I woke you." Lady Jaye apologized looking   
like she was a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"It's alright, my alarm was set to go off in ten minutes   
anyway." Scarlett waved her hand in the air like dismissing   
Jaye's apology.  
  
"Well, Red, how did you sleep?" Lady Jaye asked teasingly.   
Scarlett sighed unamused at Jaye's teasing.  
  
"Not well...I had some things on my mind." Scarlett   
truthfully answered.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh," Lady Jaye grinned intrigued, " you weren't   
having dreams about the hunk in the movie last night, were you?"  
  
"Not exactly" Scarlett shook her head.  
  
"Not exactly? Well what the hell does that mean? Come on,   
sister, spill it. I've given you a year's worth of juicy Flint   
dreams. It's your turn to be the story teller." Lady Jaye   
anxiously spoke. Scarlett hesitated and looked down at the floor   
where she was painting imaginary pictures on the rug with her   
toes.  
  
"Is it about someone you know in real life?" Lady Jaye   
asked. She didn't care if she had to play 20 questions to get   
the information out of Scarlett. No matter what it would take,   
she would get it. Scarlett nodded.  
  
"Is it someone on base?" Lady Jaye asked. Scarlett nodded   
again.  
  
"Scarlett, honey, I'm dying to know. Can you please just   
tell me?" Lady Jaye asked exasperated.  
  
"Duke" Scarlett mumbled quietly.  
  
"DUKE!" Lady Jaye exclaimed with disbelief.  
  
"Shush! I don't want the whole base to hear." Scarlett   
tried to get Lady Jaye to lower her voice.  
  
"Sorry, it's just..." Lady Jaye began to laugh.  
  
"What? Why is this funny?" Scarlett asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothing...it's about time you started having dreams   
about someone of the opposite sex." Lady Jaye smiled knowing   
Scarlett would take revenge. Scarlett picked up a pillow off the   
couch and threw it at her roommate. Lady Jaye took the other   
pillow and threw it at Scarlett. Pretty soon, the two women were   
beating each other senseless with pillows and laughing up a   
storm.  
  
Flint opened the door his hand still poised from knocking   
and entered the apartment.  
  
"Woah, chicks in a pillow fight. I think I saw this on the   
Playboy channel once" Flint commented. The two women exchanged   
glances and began beating him with their pillows. Flint having   
no artillery to use in his defense began crying "Uncle" very   
soon. The two women settled down to catch their breath.  
  
"Now, what's this all about?" Flint asked.  
  
"We're fluffing the pillows." Lady Jaye answered smiling.  
  
"I've never seen anyone fluff pillows like that, but if it   
works for you..." Flint shrugged, "Anyway, I was just dropping by   
to see if anyone would be willing to join Duke and me for   
breakfast?" Flint offered. Scarlett jumped at the mention of   
Duke's name.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up for it. How about you, Scarlett?" Lady Jaye   
asked.  
  
"I don't know. I still have to get dressed. Maybe you   
should go without me." Scarlett hesitated.  
  
"No, go get dressed. We'll wait." Lady Jaye replied.  
  
"I'm not very hungry." Scarlett added.  
  
"So just get coffee. Please, come." Lady Jaye begged.  
  
"Alright, give me ten minutes." Scarlett sighed and   
retreated into her bedroom and closed the door. Lady Jaye double   
checked to make sure the door was completely shut before   
divulging information to Flint.  
  
"You'll never believe what Scarlett told me this morning!"   
Lady Jaye gleefully whispered.  
  
"What? That she hates her pillow? That would explain what   
I saw when I came in." Flint replied.  
  
"No, no! She's got a thing for a certain first sergeant!"   
Lady Jaye squealed.  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Flint asked looking amused.   
Lady Jaye shook her head. "Well. I'll be a monkey's uncle. Guess   
this calls for a little divine intervention from 'The Love   
Matcher'." Flint smiled putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Please! Are we talking about the same 'love matcher' that   
took one year to ask me out?" Lady Jaye teased her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, well ok. Maybe you better help me on this one."   
Flint decided. At that moment the door opened and Scarlett came   
out.  
  
"Let's go" Scarlett smiled and the three left for   
breakfast.  
  
Duke was waiting for them at the entrance of the cafeteria.  
"Hey, guys." Duke waved and the four entered the cafeteria   
together. The place was pretty full, but they managed to get a   
table with empty tables on either side of them.  
  
"Roadblock is fixing blueberry pancakes. I can smell them   
from here." Lady Jaye smiled as she took a seat next to Flint.   
Both Scarlett and Duke hesitated before taking seats next to each   
other. Usually when the four go out Scarlett sits with Lady Jaye   
and Flint sits with Duke.  
  
"My cher Scarlett and mademoiselle Lady Jaye. Here is your   
breakfast to brighten your day." Roadblock rhymed as he sat two   
plates of pancakes in front of the women.  
  
"Thank you" both women chorused.  
  
"Now, gentlemen, don't be blue. The next plates I bring   
out are just for you." Roadblock laughed and retreated to the   
kitchen. He returned seconds later with two more plates and the   
four ate quickly.   
  
"So, I was thinking. Since we have the night off again, we   
should go out again. Last night was so much fun." Flint began   
after swallowing his last bite of pancake.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Guys?" Lady Jaye smiled. Scarlett and   
Duke looked at each other for a few seconds and then agreed.  
  
"Well, what should we do? Any suggestions?" Lady Jaye   
wondered.  
  
"Not see Body Snatchers on video again." Duke laughed.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Flint objected. Scarlett, Lady Jaye,   
and Duke rolled their eyes. At that moment Hawk came over to   
their table.  
  
"Morning, Joes, hate to spoil the morning coffee; but this   
just came down the tube. Diplomatic reception tonight at the   
White House, and guess who's going?" Hawk asked smiling. Duke,   
Flint, Lady Jaye, and Scarlett looked at each other insinuating   
the four of them were going.  
  
"Exactly." Hawk continued smiling, "It's black tie so I   
expect you to be dressed to the nines, and above all, have fun   
and enjoy."  
  
"Yes, sir" Duke and Flint answered. Hawk walked away after   
giving the specifics of the assignment.  
  
"Oh, Flint, this will be so much fun! We get to dress up!"   
Lady Jaye squealed.  
  
"Maybe for you but I hate monkey suits. On the other hand,   
I will get to see Scarlett in a dress." Flint pouted, but then   
smiled. Scarlett stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"I'd rather have KP duty for a month than wear a dress."   
Scarlett grumbled.  
  
"Speaking of which we should go shopping. New dresses paid   
for by Hawk. Let's go!" Lady Jaye suggested and went to put her   
tray up on the cleaning rack.  
  
"If there is one thing I hate more than getting dressed up,   
it's shopping." Scarlett made a face and took her tray over to   
the cleaning rack as well.  
  
"Well, this is a change...dressing to the nines and all."   
Flint observed.  
  
"Oh yeah, black tie. In a suit designed by men with necks   
the shape of pencils. And don't forget the ties. We're going to   
hang ourselves!" Duke exclaimed not happy about dressing up   
either.  
  
"Did I ever mention you had a knack for melodrama? It   
won't be all that bad. A certain red head's your partner for   
this." Flint reminded his friend.  
  
"You mean Scarlett?" Duke asked like Flint was crazy.  
  
"Of course, Scarlett. You didn't expect me to let you walk   
around with Allison all night did you? Nope, you're stuck with   
the red bombshell my friend. I'll send my condolences by email."   
Flint sarcastically replied.  
  
"Funny, buddy. God, I'm talking like Roadblock. Anyway,   
you know what kind of torture being that close to her is going to   
cause?" Duke sighed putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Like a man once said, 'war is hell'." Flint quoted.  
  
"But the man didn't have his 'friends' pushing him to front   
lines either. Why do you seem so excited about this anyway? You   
hate tuxedos as much as I do and Mr. GQ you aren't..." Duke   
demanded to know.   
  
"Hey, it's a chance to get off base, and spend some time   
with people that don't carry around guns bigger than me for a   
change. Plus, I get to have a stunning brunette hang on my arm   
all night. Hmmm, fight chrome dome or wine and dine my lady.   
That's a tough choice." Flint rolled his eyed.  
  
"Point taken. I guess I'm just nervous. What if I slip up   
around her? And let her know I...I..." Duke trailed off and lowered   
his eyes to the floor.  
  
"The phrase is 'And let her know I am attracted to her' .   
Come on. Say after me now." Flint coaxed Duke.  
  
"You got a real talent for sarcasm. I didn't appreciate   
how annoying it is until now." Duke pouted.  
  
"Hey! Just trying to lighten the mood. Look, Duke, I'm   
your friend and I try to help you out any way I can. Who do you   
think called the control room and had them beep Ripcord?" Flint   
asking revealing his scam.  
  
"You did it?" Duke asked surprised.  
  
"I did it for you and this is the thanks I get." Flint   
cracked a smile, "And about tonight, you're stuck with her. Make   
the best of it. Besides, there are worse things than to "slip   
up" and let her know you find her attractive."  
  
"Yeah, worse things like stepping on a land mine." Duke   
retorted.  
  
"Oh, so I guess I need to tell Scarlett that spending an   
evening with her is a tiny bit better than stepping on a land   
mine. I'm sure she'll be flattered." Flint laughed and smacked   
Duke on the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up, that's not what I meant and you know it." Duke   
replied with a sigh.  
  
"Let's drop this and rent some tuxedos. The girls will be   
out all afternoon." Flint suggested to avoid a fight. Duke   
nodded and the two men put their trays on the rack and left the   
cafeteria.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Jaye, I'm tired." Scarlett whined. The two girls had been   
shopping for hours, but had not accomplished the task of finding   
dresses.  
  
"I know, Scarlett. But, I promise you this will be the   
last store. I always save Bloomingdales for last. I know   
they'll have what we are looking for." Lady Jaye smiled. The two   
women walked straight to the evening gown section.  
  
"I still don't know why you wouldn't let me get the first   
dress I tried on." Scarlett sulked.  
  
"That dress was all wrong for you. It had a high neckline,   
and the darts were not right. The dress cut your legs at the   
wrong place. It was a nightmare!" Lady Jaye explained, but all   
that talk was gibberish to Scarlett. "Besides, you want to find   
something incredible to impress Duke, right?" Lady Jaye raised   
her eyebrow.  
  
"Duke?" Scarlett squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, he will be your escort tonight." Lady Jaye reminded   
her.  
  
"We're just going together. That doesn't mean anything."   
Scarlett shrugged.  
  
"Nevertheless, don't you want to impress him?" Lady Jaye   
asked as she searched through a rack of dresses.  
  
"No...yes...I don't know. Jaye, I'm so confused." Scarlett   
sighed and put her head in her hands.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. At first I was nervous about   
dating Flint..." Lady Jaye began.  
  
"But, that's different. Flint liked you. I have no idea   
how Duke feels about me. I don't even know my own feelings about   
Duke. I think I feel more than friendship towards him, but I   
just don't know. I guess my feelings depend on what Duke feels."   
Scarlett sighed, "Why does it have to be so complicated?"  
  
"Because it's love. And it's always complicated." Lady   
Jaye smiled. She pulled a red dress from the rack.   
  
"Come on, I want to try this on." Lady Jaye changed the   
subject and dragged Scarlett to the fitting area. "I'll be right   
back." Lady Jaye told her and slipped into one of the fitting   
rooms. As Scarlett waited for Lady Jaye, she began to think   
about what tonight would bring. Maybe Lady Jaye was right and   
she should try and impress Duke. After all, seeing her in a   
dress should at least make him realize she is not just one of the   
guys. Scarlett knew she cleaned up well when she wanted to. Was   
that really the way she wanted to win Duke's emotions? She   
ultimately wanted to find someone who treasured her for her mind   
and personality, not solely her looks. Scarlett smiled to   
herself. Maybe it would be ok for one night to dress to impress,   
and hopefully the first sergeant would be the one impressed.   
Lady Jaye stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long figure   
fitting red dress with a v-neck which opened to the top of her   
chest. It was the perfect dress that enhanced her chest and her   
beautiful figure.  
  
"This is definitely it!" Lady Jaye exclaimed happy with the   
dress. She turned around so Scarlett could see the back of the   
dress. It had a v-back which opened up to the middle of her   
back.  
  
"It's a good choice. Flint will be a happy man" Scarlett   
agreed.  
  
"All I need now is to find my red strappy shoes." Lady Jaye   
decided. She went back into the dressing room to change. She   
came out quickly with the dress folded over her arm.   
"Jaye?" Scarlett softly asked. Lady Jaye turned to look at   
her worried. Scarlett had a serious look on her face. "I want   
to look good tonight. Will you help me?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Of course. You'll be the belle of the ball." Lady Jaye   
smiled. The girls searched through some more racks. Scarlett   
was beginning to frown. None of these dresses were hitting her   
eye at all.  
  
"Eureka!" Lady Jaye exclaimed. Scarlett followed the voice   
to find her friend. "Hold this." Lady Jaye commanded and had   
Scarlett hold her dress while she wrestled with some hangers and   
finally pulled a dress from the rack. "How about this?" Lady   
Jaye suggested and held up a long black dress.  
  
"Let me go try it on." Scarlett decided. The two went back   
to the dressing room, this time with Scarlett disappearing into a   
room. She came out minutes later.  
  
"Oh, Scarlett, it looks great." Lady Jaye breathed.   
Scarlett looked down at herself.  
  
"I don't know, Jaye, it's awfully..." Scarlett looked down at   
herself and tried to choose the right word to finish her   
statement, "revealing". Her dress was long and form fitting like   
Lady Jaye's. The back was totally open and the front was a v-  
neck that plunged to the middle of her chest. The spaghetti   
straps were so thin that it looked like the slightest movement   
would tear them. Scarlett had never worn anything like it in her   
life.  
  
"Scarlett, you have a gorgeous figure. Don't worry about   
it. Showing a little skin is good." Lady Jaye tried to convince   
her. Scarlett continued to gaze down at herself. If her father   
saw her out in this dress, he would make her say 10 "Hail Marys"   
a day.  
  
"I don't know. I mean my back is naked, Jaye. Naked!"   
Scarlett exclaimed turning around so her friend could see the   
back.  
  
"So, when Duke puts his arm on your back to escort you.   
It'll be skin to skin contact. It'll drive him wild." Lady Jaye   
said like she was an expert.  
  
"And the front. I feel like I'm on display." Scarlett   
covered herself with her arms. Lady Jaye pulled Scarlett's arms   
to her side and restrained her.  
  
"Stop it. Let me see it one more time. Without your   
comments." Lady Jaye scolded Scarlett. Scarlett obeyed and   
turned around once more. "Scarlett, this dress is fabulous. You   
look incredible in it, but if you aren't comfortable in it we'll   
look for something else. But, it would be such a shame if Duke   
didn't see you in that dress. I mean it would take him a long   
time to pick his jaw up from the floor."   
  
"Alright, I'll take it." Scarlett decided. She made the   
purchase and the girls headed back to base.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe you can single handedly take on seven   
vipers, but you can't do your own make up." Lady Jaye laughed   
after finishing Scarlett's makeup. All that was left was for the   
girls to slip into their dresses. Scarlett laughed too.  
  
"And you were such a baby when I tried putting on your eye   
make up. Next time you're doing it yourself." Lady Jaye   
continued.  
  
"It's not my fault I grew up with a household of men. No   
one was there to really show me how to do things like that. And   
if one of my brothers could show me...I think I'd be a little   
worried about him." Scarlett laughed in high spirits.  
  
"Ok, well put on your dress and I'll put on mine. The boys   
should be here in a few minutes." Lady Jaye checked the time.   
Scarlett did as instructed and met Lady Jaye out in the living   
room just in time. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"You stay right there. I'll get it." Lady Jaye smiled   
brightly. It seemed like Lady Jaye was giving out all the   
commands today. Lady Jaye opened the door to find Flint with a   
bouquet of roses. Duke was standing behind him.  
  
"Wow, red is definitely your color." Flint breathed after   
scraping his jaw from the floor. He handed Lady Jaye the   
flowers.  
  
"You say that about any color I wear." Lady Jaye lifted her   
head and laughed.   
  
"Hey, I'm always right." Flint stated macholy.  
  
"And I like a man who has well formed opinions. What else   
do I look good in?" Lady Jaye fished for compliments. Flint   
leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Oh...maybe we should skip   
the reception and let Scarlett and Duke go without us." Lady Jaye   
giggled in response to whatever Flint had said to her.  
  
"Hate to intrude, but do you think we could come in before   
the conversation turns NC-17?" Duke asked laughing also.  
  
"Oh, Duke, you party pooper." Lady Jaye teased. Duke   
shrugged with a smile.  
  
"He's gotta point. We can pick this conversation up after   
we meet the diplomats" Flint added.  
  
"Well, I see you two are going to be a lot of company this   
evening. Thankfully, I'll have someone else to talk to. Where is   
Scarlett?" Duke asked looking around for her.   
  
"She's..." Lady Jaye pointed in a direction.   
  
"Right here" Scarlett softly spoke with a hint of   
embarrassment. Duke turned and stared. She had her head bowed   
not looking at Duke for she could feel her cheeks burning. She   
was glad she had decided to wear her hair down because it helped   
to create a shield between her face and the rest of the world.  
  
"Duke, take a picture. It'll last longer," Flint teased.  
  
"Huh?" asked Duke as if awakened by a trance. His eyes   
still fixated on the red head standing before him.  
  
"Snap out of it, man. It's just Scarlett in a dress."   
Flint tried to reason. He made a cat call and continued, "At   
least I think that's what they were trying to make...". Lady Jaye   
playfully swatted his arm.  
  
"SH! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get her   
into that thing?" she whispered. Lady Jaye and Flint stood back   
and just watched as Duke and Scarlett interacted with each other.  
  
"Scarlett, you're...you're..." Duke trailed off taking a step   
closer to her. Flint coughed which actually made Duke turn and   
glance at him for a moment for redirecting his attention on   
Scarlett. "You look...wonderful tonight. I mean, um, you   
look...black is definitely your color." Duke finally made a   
coherent statement. Scarlett lifted her head a little.  
  
"You really think so?" Scarlett asked softly still very   
self conscious. Duke noticed her eyes and again was trapped by   
the beauty of the woman in front of him.  
  
"Think I should throw him a life raft?" Flint whispered to   
Lady Jaye.  
  
"Nah, let them drown together for a while." Lady Jaye   
whispered back. She kissed Flint's cheek. "Let's get our things   
together so we're ready."  
  
"My, you really, um, you look very...nice Duke. I mean you   
dress up well... I mean..." Scarlett drifted off. She couldn't   
understand for the life of her why her skills of making   
conversation have decided to suddenly go on vacation. "Am I   
babbling?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. My mind drifted for a moment." Duke   
apologized. He cursed himself and promised to pay more attention   
to what she was saying.  
  
"Yeah, mine too. I meant to say, you look very...   
un-armyish. I mean..." Scarlett still couldn't get out a   
complete sentence. Lady Jaye leaned over and whispered in her   
ear. "You look very...handsome." Scarlett was relieved she   
finally got out a sentence that actually sounded like a   
compliment. Duke ducked his head and placed a hand on the back   
of it feeling a little embarrassed by her words. He felt so   
silly, like a school boy.  
  
"And you...you look...very...handsome...I mean attractive,   
Scarlett." Duke replied complimenting her back. Scarlett raised   
her eyes to meet his. Her heart skipped a beat when he called   
her "attractive". The room was silent as Duke and Scarlett   
focused solely on each other.  
  
"I think I better rescue them now." Flint whispered to Lady   
Jaye. "Hey, you two, if we don't get a move on; we'll get to   
meet the diplomats after their next election cycle." Flint joked   
breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, uh, here." Duke said thrusting flowers at her. It was   
a bouquet of all different kinds of flowers.  
  
"Thanks." Scarlett smiled. She found a vase and put them   
next to where Lady Jaye had put hers. Scarlett picked up a black   
wrap and her purse and the four were ready for the night.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The four Joe members walked into the reception hall taking   
in the elaborate decorations. They saw the receiving line and   
patiently waited until it was there turn to meet with the   
President.  
  
"Mr. President, I would like to present to you the   
delegation from the G.I. Joe Mobile Strike Force Team" the guard   
spoke to the President.  
  
"Mr. President, General Hawk sends his apologies for not   
coming. He's tied up on important business." Duke apologized   
sincerely.  
  
"In other words, he didn't want to put on a suit so he sent   
some others?" President Jones smiled.  
  
"That's just about it, Sir." Flint responded with a smile.  
  
"It's an honor to have you with us. Everyone's been   
waiting for your arrival. Especially you, Duke. The daughter of   
one of our diplomatic staff seems to have a crush on you."   
President Jones let on. Duke blushed.  
  
"Then it's a good thing he brought his body guard, isn't   
it, Mr. President?" Scarlett asked feeling unnerved. The   
President laughed.   
  
"I can't see anyone doing anything with you around,   
Scarlett. Now, Joes, if you can excuse me. I better go get the   
interpreter so I can understand just what Mr. Chernowots has been   
saying to me all evening." President Jones excused himself.   
  
"So, I guess that means its time we mingle, huh?" Flint   
suggested.  
  
"Looks like it." Duke agreed.  
  
"Come on, guys! Don't make it sound like we're walking the   
last mile here. Let's have some fun." Lady Jaye excitedly   
proposed.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Flint asked intrigued.  
  
"Well, the band's playing. Would a certain gentleman like   
to ask me to dance?" Lady Jaye coaxed her boyfriend.  
  
"It would be my honor. Lead the way, lady." Flint smiled.   
The two paired off and went to dance.  
  
"Well..." Scarlett trailed off thinking of something to   
say.  
  
"Well..." Duke replied also trying to think of something to   
say. The President joined up with them a moment later.  
  
"Well, I see you two have been deserted, as I have been   
too. My wife decided to go check on the interpreter." He turned   
and faced Scarlett, "In the mean time, would you do me the honor   
of a dance, Scarlett?" She nodded a little embarrassed and she   
went off. Scarlett turned back and looked at Duke hoping he   
would rescue her, but he stood completely still. He happened to   
be standing at the table where he and his friends had been   
assigned to sit so he sat down. He couldn't help but to watch   
Scarlett and the President dance. Scarlett tossed her head back   
and her ringlets of curls bounced along with her movements. Duke   
could see that she was very uncomfortable and he decided he   
should cut in.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. President, but may I cut in. Your wife has   
returned." Duke bowed.  
  
"Oh, yes, indeed." The President replied and let Duke have   
his place.  
  
"Thanks. He was making a pass at me." Scarlett softly   
spoke.  
  
"Well, you didn't look very happy while dancing." Duke told   
her. They both were standing still next to about a dozen couples   
who were dancing. "Um, would you like to dance?" Duke asked   
hesitantly.  
  
"Sure" Scarlett accepted. The music turned into a sultry   
slow ballad and Scarlett took a step back.  
  
"Oh, um, we can wait for the next song." Duke replied to   
her action. Scarlett had to think quickly. The ball was in her   
court.  
  
"No, we can dance this one." She decided and gave her hand   
to Duke. He puts his other arm around her waist. They start   
swaying slowly to the music. Duke tried to hold her as lightly   
as possibly like she was a fragile glass ornament. Her scent was   
strong. She smelled like field of wildflowers in the month of   
May.   
  
Scarlett was a little annoyed that Duke had such spaghetti   
arms. She had been thinking all afternoon that if they danced   
together he would hold her in his strong arms tightly. She moved   
closer and boldly moved his hand that was resting on her side   
down to her hip. Duke felt electricity run all over his body.   
He felt Scarlett brush across his chest. His hand slipped down   
to her back.  
  
"That's better..." she sighed, "I was getting chilly." The   
words made Duke feel braver than he'd been in any battle and he   
drew Scarlett closer until their faces were inches apart. His   
eyes were locked with hers. Scarlett's head was spinning with   
desire, as was Duke's. They both continued to move towards each   
other, their lips preparing to meet each other's when clapping   
distracted them both. They pulled away to see what was   
happening. The song had ended and everyone was applauding for   
the band. One of the waiters announced it was time for dinner so   
Duke and Scarlett went to their seats. Lady Jaye and Flint sat   
down and smiled at them.  
  
"Well, gentlemen, if you'll excuse us. We need to go   
powder our noses, as we say." Lady Jaye excused herself and   
Scarlett. She practically shoved Scarlett out of her seat.  
  
"Don't powder it too much. It looks fine the way it is."   
Flint smiled widely. The girls left giggling. Duke rolled his   
eyes.  
  
"Hey, when you got it, you got it..." Flint boasted.  
"Yeah, you should see Doc to get it cleared up." Duke   
smiled.  
  
"Ha ha, the straight man has a sense of humor tonight."   
Flint laughed. He leaned in closer to Duke, "So, I see you and   
Scarlett enjoyed a dance."  
  
"You saw?" Duke asked nervously.  
  
"Man, the whole room did. Only question I got for you is   
why didn't you kiss her? You were this close!" Flint exclaimed as   
quietly as possible. He spread is thumb and pointer finger a   
centimeter apart.  
  
"I don't know. I mean...it felt so right. And then...I   
thought...and then it seemed all wrong...so awkward." Duke moaned   
putting his head down on the table for a brief moment.  
  
"You gotta remember, when it comes to women, don't think.   
Just go with the flow. Don't over analyze." Flint wisely   
advised.  
  
"Yeah, right, but what would have happened if I had kissed   
her? I mean, she could have decked me right there." Duke tried   
to reason.  
  
"Let me guess, you're blind now, right? Man, didn't you   
see her? She wanted that kiss!" Flint exclaimed trying to make   
his friend feel good about what was going on.   
  
"What?" Duke asked in disbelief.  
  
"Duke, she was moving toward you too! Heck, if you two   
hadn't stopped short, I got a feeling we'd need a crow bar to pry   
you two loose!" Flint joked.  
  
"It's not like that. We're just..." Duke trailed off.  
  
"What? Just friends?" Flint asked indicating it was   
definitely more than that.  
  
"Yeah," Duke sighed dropping his eyes to the table.  
  
"Well, for 'just a friend', she wore a dress that screams   
'touch me'." Flint offered.  
  
"What are you saying?" Duke asked seriously.  
  
"Duke, Jaye and I saw the whole thing. She put your hand   
on her hip, and she put herself against you. Did you fail math   
or did that dress completely fry your brain?" Flint asked. He   
couldn't believe that Duke didn't realize what was going on.  
  
"Just because she wanted to dance. That doesn't mean   
anything." Duke disagreed with Flint's theory.  
  
"You are doing a better job of talking yourself out of a   
girl than anyone I've ever seen. I'm telling you, Scarlett likes   
you." Flint stated honestly.  
  
"Well of course she does. We've been friends for years."   
Duke replied.  
  
"No, she likes you with a capital "L". Man, you're dense"   
Flint replied getting frustrated with Duke. He watched as the   
information started to sink into Duke.  
  
"So what now?" Duke asked not sure what to think anymore.  
  
"Well, that's your call, buddy. I for one would say stop   
thinking and start responding. You got some hormones, use them."   
Flint replied. Duke nodded and sat in thought. Flint wondered   
what Lady Jaye and Scarlett were talking about in the bathroom.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
The girls were retouching their make up and hair in the   
mirror.   
  
"I can't believe I almost made a fool of myself out there."   
Scarlett chided herself as she fluffed her red ringlets.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lady Jaye asked touching up her   
lipstick. Scarlett checked to make sure no one else was in the   
bathroom.  
  
"I almost kissed Duke." Scarlett revealed softly. Lady   
Jaye laughed.  
  
"You saw us?" Scarlett asked paranoid.  
  
"Along with most of the room, yeah. You two were the   
center of attention there for a moment." Lady Jaye smiled combing   
her hair.  
  
"Oh god..." Scarlett trailed off mortified. She took a seat   
on the bench.  
  
"Hey, its okay. No harm done. Actually, I think you   
should've just gone ahead and kissed him." Lady Jaye sat down   
next to her friend.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Scarlett said. Her face had   
turned pale.  
  
"Nope, didn't you see him?" Lady Jaye asked incredulously.  
  
"I was centimeters away from his face. He was a little   
hard to miss." Scarlett sarcastically replied.  
  
"Scarlett, listen to me! He wanted to kiss you!" Lady Jaye   
exclaimed bouncing.   
  
"What?" Scarlett asked in disbelief.  
  
"You mean to tell me you didn't feel how close he was to   
you? Just a hair closer and you two would have been in lip lock   
heaven." Lady Jaye tried to throw the imaginary blind fold off of   
her friend's eyes. Scarlett shook her head in disbelief and   
embarrassment.  
  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. He obviously thinks   
you're attractive." Lady Jaye intuitively stated.   
  
"That's just the dress..." Scarlett blushed.  
  
"Hey, I bet he's just as interested in what's under the   
dress." Lady Jaye said which made Scarlett turn completely red   
and turn away from her.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way! But, I'm sure he's interested   
in that too. It's just, think about it. You two are the closest   
of friends right?" Lady Jaye corrected herself. She touched   
Scarlett's arm which made her turn back towards her.  
  
"Right" Scarlett nodded.  
  
"Well, there's already that emotional bond there. Can't   
you see, hon, he likes you. Not just the dress, but I'm betting   
that got his attention." Lady Jaye winked and had a wicked smile   
on her face.  
  
"He did seem to like it didn't he?" Scarlett gave a nervous   
laugh.  
  
"You can say that! I've never seen Duke without words   
before. The last few hours I've seen his IQ go down about 100   
points!" Lady Jaye laughed. Scarlett laughed along with her.   
Lady Jaye was glad Scarlett was smiling and some color had   
returned to her face.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I think you can   
rest assured that a certain first sergeant would like to see a   
little more of his Intelligence officer after hours." Lady Jaye   
assured her friend.  
  
"Do you know something you're not telling me?" Scarlett   
asked wondering how Lady Jaye was so sure of what she was saying.  
  
"Who me?" Lady Jaye innocently responded.  
  
"Yeah, you..." Scarlett trailed off wondering if Lady Jaye   
was as innocent as she sounded.  
  
"Darling, I'll just tell you this way. If you want Duke go   
get him. He's just like any other man. He's waiting to be   
claimed." Lady Jaye advised. Scarlett smiled but then turned   
serious.  
  
"Then why didn't he kiss me back there?" Scarlett wondered   
starting to doubt everything Lady Jaye had said.  
  
"Maybe he was just as afraid as you were?" Lady Jaye   
shrugged.  
  
"Duke's never afraid." Scarlett smiled fondly.  
  
"I doubt that, but I do know one thing. I could see it in   
both of you. You both wanted that kiss, and at the next   
opportunity I'd try to get it! Now let's get back before the   
boys launch a recover mission for us!" Lady Jaye offered her   
final words of wisdom before they both got up and left the powder   
room. They rejoined the boys at the table.  
  
"I see the dinner tray came around while we were gone" Lady   
Jaye observed after seeing a dish in front of her filled with   
food.  
  
"Yeah, Duke and I have been inspecting the evening meal.   
The chef tonight is definitely not Roadblock." Flint replied.  
  
"What does it look like we're having?" Scarlett asked   
intrigued by the cuisine served.  
  
"Well, we are eating at the White House. It can't be   
anything ordinary. I think is an ethnic dish. It's duck, but I   
can't remember what the waiter called it. Do you remember, Duke?"   
Flint asked.  
  
"No, the server said it so fast I couldn't catch what he   
was saying." Duke shook his head  
  
"Well I love duck. Remember the sauce we had last month   
in Tokyo, Flint?" Lady Jaye smiled.  
  
"Sure do, but some how I think this isn't going to taste as   
good." Flint foreshadowed his meal. Scarlett just stared at her   
plate. Duck was not exactly something she wanted to eat. Duke   
noticed and leaned over towards her and quacked.  
  
"That's not funny." Scarlett playfully swatted Duke's arm.  
  
"Oh, yes it was. You should have seen your face." Duke   
laughed. Scarlett went to playfully slap him again, but Duke   
caught her hand in mid slap. Scarlett locked her eyes with his.  
  
"Actually, I don't like duck that much. I just never   
acquired a taste for it I guess." Scarlett said embarrassed that   
she didn't like the food.  
  
"Me either, actually." Duke agreed. Flint looked up at   
both of them and coughed. Duke broke out of a trance and   
realized Scarlett's hand was still in his. He abruptly let it   
go. Both of their gazes drop to the table a little disappointed   
that the moment is over. Lady Jaye playfully kicked Flint under   
the table, which caused him to sit up a little straighter.  
  
"Well, tell you what, diplomatic reception or not; I'm not   
eating Donald's brother or cousin or whoever made its way onto   
this plate. I think I'll check out the kitchen." Duke decided   
placing his napkin on the table.  
  
"We can do that?" Scarlett asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Who's going to say no to a G.I. Joe?" Duke winked.  
  
"Count me in, then." Scarlett replied and stood up.  
  
"Well, while you two detectives go find something more to   
your taste; we'll stay here and enjoy this. It's not that bad at   
all." Lady Jaye asked taking another bite.  
  
"It's actually pretty good." Flint was surprised.  
  
"Remind me to ask you how you stomach that." Duke smiled   
and walked off with Scarlett behind him. They weaved their way   
between tables and walked down a long hallway to get to the   
kitchen doors.   
  
"How'd you know how to get back here?" Scarlett asked   
curiously.  
  
"Remember last year when Hawk sent me here to do that   
security detail?" Duke asked. Scarlett nodded. "Well Roadblock   
and I made it a habit every night to raid the kitchen." Scarlett   
giggled imagining the scene. They pushed the doors open to the   
kitchen and enter to find the Vice President standing before   
them.  
  
"Mr. Vice President, I hope we're not intruding." Duke   
nervously spoke.  
  
"Oh, Duke, it's you. Welcome back to Washington. You too,   
Scarlett." The Vice President greeted the two. He had a   
hamburger hidden behind his back.  
  
"Didn't care for the duck either?" Scarlett guessed.  
  
"What can I say? From where I come from in Ohio we feed   
the ducks. We don't eat them. I'll take a nice cheeseburger with   
bacon, pizza sauce and pepperoni any day over a feathered   
friend." The Vice President explained. Duke and Scarlett looked   
at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I'm guessing you're here for the same reason?" the Vice   
President asked with a raised eyebrow. He took a bite of his   
hamburger. "Well, everything's here you need. I, on the other   
hand, have to get back to the event. The President promised the   
Ambassador's wife a dance with me. I don't know why he takes to   
filling my dance card as well as his own." The vice president   
chuckled and walked out.  
  
"Well, I guess what they say is true. You'll see anything   
in Washington." Duke chuckled.  
  
"Except normal food. Now lets find something. I'm   
starved." Scarlett clutched her stomach.  
  
"I hear you. You want your hamburger fried or flamed?" Duke   
asked.  
  
"Flamed if we can. They taste better that way." Scarlett   
replied.  
  
"A woman after my own heart." Duke sighed and immediately   
regretted the statement. He looked at Scarlett who shifted   
uncomfortably. She looked up at him and wondered if his   
statement had any truth behind it, but then smiled shrugging off   
the thought.  
  
"Just get those burgers grilling. I'll get the cheese and   
ketchup. Of course if you want pepperoni, I'll get that too."   
Scarlett laughed.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll stick to the basics." Duke smiled   
retrieving a package of hamburger. "Well since this party is on   
the tax payer, I figure we're entitled to quarter ponders with   
double cheese." Duke licked his lips.  
  
"Now that's talking! What are you waiting for? Grill   
those babies!" Scarlett exclaimed starved.  
  
"Wild Bill will be mad when he hears about this." Duke   
laughed while making 2 large hamburger patties and placed them on   
the grill. He watches them cook with Scarlett next to him.  
  
"Isn't this a picture?" Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Hmmm?" Duke asked wondering exactly what she meant.  
  
"Here we are dressed up for something big and we're fixing   
hamburgers in the White House kitchen. I mean, come on, it's a   
little funny." Scarlett laughed.  
  
"Now that you mention it..." Duke trailed off chuckling.  
  
"At least I know you've got a domestic side." Scarlett   
continued to giggle indicating Duke's grilling skills.  
  
"Yup, I'm full of surprises." Duke smiled intently watching   
the burgers.  
  
"I've noticed." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Duke replies as he turned to look at her and once   
again was entranced. Scarlett blushed and turned away.  
  
"You think its a little warm in here?" Scarlett asked   
rubbing her hand on her neck. Duke felt the warmth, but he was   
too embarrassed to say.  
  
"It's probably just the grill." Duke reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Scarlett agreed and began to turn   
away from him. As a reflex, Duke placed his hand on her shoulder   
to stop her, but he wasn't sure why. He felt an electric current   
run into his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry," Duke apologized softly.  
  
"For what?" Scarlett turned to look at him. Duke looks up   
to the ceiling in thought.   
  
"Would you believe I have no idea why?" Duke asked with a   
laugh. She giggled.  
  
"Maybe we better concentrate on our food before it needs   
Barbecue's help." Scarlett nodded towards the grill.  
  
"Oh, the burgers!" Duke exclaimed hoping they weren't   
burnt. He flipped them quickly.  
  
"Save any of them from being burn victims?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Got 'em all. Doc would be proud." Duke laughed. Scarlett   
laughed also. The burgers cooked for a little longer before Duke   
flipped them onto a plate and handed it to Scarlett, accidentally   
brushing his hand against the grill.  
  
"OUCH!" Duke cried grabbing his hand in his other hand.   
Scarlett who had set the burgers down on the counter rushed to   
him.  
  
"What happened?" Scarlett asked concerned  
  
"Blast! I was stupid. I brushed my hand against the   
grill." He cursed himself.  
  
"Let me take a look." Scarlett reached for his hand.  
  
"I'm sure I'm ok." Duke replied.  
  
"Stop that macho crap. Let me see." Scarlett commanded.   
Duke relented and let her take his hand. She turned it over for   
inspection. "Well it looks like you just got yourself very warm.   
No blister or burn. You're a lucky guy." Scarlett sighed. Duke   
overlapped his hand on hers and they stare at their hands.  
  
"I guess so." Duke sighed in response. The doors to the   
kitchen flew open and the kitchen staff came barreling through.   
I guess we better get our food and go before we get in   
someone way." Scarlett suggesting pulling her hand from Duke's.   
The two fixed their hamburgers and stood in a secluded corner out   
of the way to wolf them down.  
  
"Ready to face the world, Red?" Duke teased when they had   
finished. Scarlett smirked at him annoyed at his 'Red' comment   
and led the way out to the reception.  
  
They met up with Flint and Lady Jaye at the table.  
  
"There's been a slight change of plans." Flint began   
hesitantly. Scarlett and Duke looked at the couple intrigued.  
  
"We're spending the night in D.C. Flint just called to   
reserve a suite at a nearby hotel." Lady Jaye finished.  
  
"So, it'll be just you two for the ride home tonight."   
Flint declared.  
  
"Well, then we'll get a move on. We don't want to get back   
too late. You and Lady Jaye can finish off the reception without   
us. Please tell the President and Vice President we are sorry we   
could not personally say good bye." Duke said. Duke and Scarlett   
said good bye to their friends and then left for the plane to   
take them back to base.  
  
The base was unusually quiet when Duke and Scarlett got   
back. They walked along the corridors with Scarlett's heels   
making the only sound. She had Duke's jacket wrapped around her   
shoulders.   
  
"Thanks for the jacket. I was starting to get a little   
embarrassed with Shipwreck staring at me like that." Scarlett   
smiled at Duke.  
  
"Remind me to feed him to Polly." Duke joked in a good mood   
despite the fact that Shipwreck made a racy pass at Scarlett in   
the control room.  
  
"Well I guess the dress did get some attention tonight."   
Scarlett laughed.  
  
"It certainly had mine." Duke said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Scarlett asked wanting him to repeat the   
remark to see if she had heard him right.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Duke dismissed his last remark. Scarlett   
abruptly stopped in the hallway.   
  
"Duke, can we talk for a second?" Scarlett asked. Duke   
froze and turned to look at her.  
  
"I thought we were?" he asked trying to avoid the   
conversation.  
  
"I mean 'talk' talk. What's going on with us here,   
anyway?" Scarlett asked seriously. Duke shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. I do want you to know, though, I had a good   
time tonight, and it's mainly because you were there to keep me   
company." Duke replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Scarlett gave a   
little laugh to cover disappointment.  
  
"Yeah," Duke sighed sadly, "friends"  
  
"I guess we better be getting to sleep. We don't have duty   
tomorrow, but Hawk will want to know how it went." Scarlett   
suggested. The two began to walk down the hall again.  
  
"Don't look for Hawk until the afternoon. I heard him   
talking to Cover Girl about going up state for the day." Duke   
informed her.  
  
"Well that's good. At least we don't have to explain why   
Flint and LJ aren't with us." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"I think he'd be able to put 1 and 1 together." Duke   
replied.  
  
"I suppose so. He isn't a general for nothing." Scarlett   
smiled.  
  
"Nope" Duke agreed. They stopped in front of Lady Jaye and   
Scarlett's door.  
  
"Here's my stop." Scarlett softly spoke.  
  
"Indeed it is." Duke smiled. Scarlett brushed her hair off   
her shoulder and looked inside her purse for her pass card. She   
felt her cheeks redden when she realized she didn't have her pass   
card.  
  
"Damn" she cursed.  
  
"What?" Duke asked concerned.  
  
"I think I left my pass card on the table inside when I   
changed purses." Scarlett sighed annoyed at herself.  
  
"And LJ has the other pass card... and she's in DC." Duke   
thought out the problem out loud.  
  
"Yeah." Scarlett sighed wearily.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll call Law and he'll be down here to open   
the door in two shakes." Duke pulled his cellphone from his   
pocket.  
  
"Duke, I'd rather not." Scarlett   
  
"Why?" Duke asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just the 'Guess who forgot her pass card' gossip that   
always breaks out when someone locks themselves out around here.   
I rather deal with Order. At least he doesn't gossip." Scarlett   
answered with a frown on her face. She had been the punch line   
of that joke one to many times. Duke chuckled but then grew   
serious.  
  
"Okay, so what will you do for the night?" Duke asked   
concerned.  
  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." Scarlett admitted.   
She bit her lower lip in thought. Duke loved it when she did   
that.   
  
"You could stay with me tonight?" Duke offered a hint of   
red blushing his cheeks.  
  
"Huh?" Scarlett asked wondering if she heard him right.  
  
"I mean, um, you could have my bed. I'd sleep on the couch   
or something." Duke restated what he meant in better terms.  
  
"I couldn't do that to you. You've had a rough night as it   
is...grilling hamburgers and all." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Yeah and my hand is a souvenir." Duke laughed holding out   
his hand that showed a little trace of a burn.  
  
"Funny, mister, but still..." Scarlett trailed off. She   
didn't want to impose on him.   
  
"Hey, it's no big deal. We'll wake up early and you can   
put on some sweats to work out in. Then when Lady Jaye gets   
back, you can go into the room and change. No one will ever know.   
No grapevine." Duke worked the whole plan out in his head. He   
voice made it sound nonchalant, but on the inside he was a   
nervous wreck. Scarlett looked at her door and then turned to   
face Duke.  
  
"You know I'd probably argue more if I wasn't tired, but   
since I am, you got a bunk mate for the night." Scarlett accepted   
his offer. The two began walking towards Duke's apartment. They   
reached it moments later. As soon as the door was opened,   
Scarlett sat down in a chair in the main room.  
  
"It was a fun evening for the most part." Scarlett   
admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I really enjoyed it. I mean..." Duke trailed off   
throwing his keys on the table.   
  
"Yeah..." Scarlett sighed sleepily.   
  
"Yeah..." Duke agreed.  
  
"We have to be tired to have a conversation made up   
entirely of the word 'yeah'." Scarlett laughed. Duke chuckled.   
Scarlett kicked off her heels and then realized she was going to   
have a problem. "Um, Duke?" she called his attention. He had   
been taking his shirt off and now was wearing his white   
undershirt with his tuxedo pants.  
  
"Yeah?" he turned around.  
  
"There's a problem..." Scarlett trailed off not sure how she   
was going to say what the problem was.  
  
"What's that?" Duke asked wondering.  
  
"It's the dress..." Scarlett trailed off blushing.  
  
"Yeah?" Duke asked wanting her to spit out what the problem   
was.  
  
"Well, it's just that there's not much underneath it except   
me..." Scarlett laughed embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, um..." Duke was at a loss for words. He turned red, "I   
noticed." Duke couldn't believe those were the words that chose   
to come out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh..." Scarlett replied blushing.  
  
"I mean, um, you looked incredible tonight, really..." Duke   
tried to fix his words. What he wanted to do was to smack some   
sense into his mouth to talk intelligently.  
  
"It was a nice dress." Scarlett agreed.  
  
"Yeah, but the lady inside is what makes it so incredible."   
Duke smiled. Scarlett got up and moved closer to him. She was   
visibly shaking.  
  
"Duke... Conrad, what's happening here to us? I don't feel   
like I have my head on straight." Scarlett asked confused. Duke   
shook his head.  
  
"I've had the same feeling for a bit now, Shana, like I   
have my head underwater or something." Duke admitted.  
  
"Why am I scared as hell right now?" Scarlett nervously   
laughed.  
  
"I don't know, but so am I." Duke breathed coming inches   
away from her. Scarlett reached out and took his hand. Duke   
pulled her closer.  
  
"Remember when we danced tonight?" Scarlett asked looking   
into his eyes.  
  
"I can't forget it actually..." Duke replied lost in her   
eyes.  
  
"Did you want to kiss me?" Scarlett softly asked with her   
eyes still locked on his.  
  
"Did you want to be kissed?" Duke asked just as softly and   
sultry. They both smiled as they realized what has been   
unfolding. They both leaned towards each other and finally had   
their lips meet. They stayed still taking in the moment before   
Scarlett drew her arms around Duke's neck and he slid his hands   
down her back. The kiss intensified and Duke ran his fingers   
through her thick mane of red hair before resting them on her   
hips. Scarlett's hands ran over Duke's back. They broke from   
the kiss out of breath.  
  
"Wow" Duke whispered catching his breath.  
  
"I'll second that. It was..." Scarlett trailed off also   
trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Amazing." Duke breathed.  
  
"Incredible." Scarlett nodded. Duke smiled coyly. "Conrad,   
I don't know what's been happening, but recently...I don't know...   
weeks, months, whatever...I don't know... I guess I've felt myself   
change..." Scarlett began to speak, "No, I've felt my feelings for   
you change"   
  
Duke shook his head, "I wish I would have known, or asked.   
I've been feeling the same thing. I mean, you're one of if not   
the closest friend I've got."  
  
"I feel the same. I guess I should have said something."   
Scarlett sighed relieved that he felt the same.  
  
"How? Without knowing how I felt, how could you possibly   
feel safe enough to tell me?" Duke asked.  
  
"Because, you're my friend and I know you'd be honest with   
me." Scarlett replied and nuzzled Duke's cheek with her hand.  
  
"And I should have realized the same. I guess we were just   
a bit..." Duke trailed off.  
  
"Afraid?" Scarlett suggested.  
  
"Yeah..." Duke agreed.  
  
"How about now, still scared?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Petrified." Duke nodded.  
  
"Yeah. What does all this mean?" Scarlett brought her   
hands to her face. Things still seemed confused to the both of   
them.  
  
"Shana, I just don't know. I mean, I don't know what I   
mean. I guess though, I'd like to see what it means. If you   
would like to too." Duke cracked a hopeful smile.  
  
"Is that your best attempt at asking me out?" Scarlett   
smiled in return.  
  
"Well, you just witnessed how much of a ladies man I am   
not..." Duke still smiled.   
  
"As long as you're a one lady man. I think we can work it   
out." Scarlett grinned. Duke chuckled. "This has got to be the   
weirdest conversation we've ever had."  
  
"Like someone else is writing it for us and putting it in   
our mouths?" Duke suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be okay with it if they do something else..."   
Scarlett coyly smiled.  
  
"What?" Duke asked curiously.  
  
"This..." Scarlett trailed off and then reached up and kissed   
him again. The kiss continued on as Scarlett threaded her   
fingers through Duke's hair. Duke ran his hands down her back   
and then down her arms. They broke apart smiling.   
  
"It's 1:30. If we're getting up early tomorrow we better   
get some sleep." Duke suggested looking at the clock.  
  
"Um," Scarlett bit her lip.  
  
"Hey, offer stands. I'll be a perfect gentleman." Duke   
smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just that it feels so tempting and my   
Catholic side is screaming." Scarlett honestly replied.   
  
"I'll get you a rosary from Doc." Duke chuckled, " Honest,   
it's just you and me. Friends like always. I'll just be over   
here." Duke indicated the sofa chair.  
  
"But, you're forgetting my problem..." Scarlett reminded him.   
  
Duke rested his hands on her back and then slowly slid them   
and rested them on her hips much like he did when they first   
kissed, "No, I'm not. Trust me, I've been aware of it most of   
the night". Scarlett blushed. "I'll tell you what. I have to   
get out of this suit before it drives me up the wall. While I'm   
in the bathroom, you can change and get into bed." Duke   
suggested. Scarlett backed away and crossed her arms.  
  
"What if I need to use the bathroom?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"I promise I'll sleep with both eyes shut." Duke grinned.  
  
"You know, I would have believed that 10 minutes ago..."   
Scarlett smiled back.  
  
"You can always put on a shirt of mine." Duke offered.  
  
Scarlett shook her head, "Nah, I'd probably get lost in   
there. Besides, I trust you. And I'd rather sleep this way   
anyhow."  
  
"This has been an...interesting...evening to say the least."   
Duke replied wide-eyed.  
  
"Go change so I can. If I'm going to be practically in my   
birthday suit, I rather have some covers on me." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Duke laughed as he saluted towards her. He   
went into the bathroom and shut the door. Scarlett carefully   
stepped out of her dress and slid under the covers. A few   
minutes later Duke came out of the bathroom. She had turned the   
lights off so he tried to be quiet as he made his way to the sofa   
chair.  
  
"Duke, thanks." Scarlett yawned.  
  
"No, problem. You're always welcome to stay here." Duke   
replied covering himself.  
  
"No, I mean...tonight. I feel like I found something that I   
have been searching for." Scarlett sleepily sighed.  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm glad you found me while you   
were at it." Duke agreed. The two laid in silence, knowing each   
other was thinking about the same thing, and then drifted off to   
sleep.  
  
It was the next morning and Lady Jaye had discovered that   
Scarlett had never returned to the room last night. She called   
Flint worried.  
  
"I don't understand it, Jaye. If Scarlett wasn't in the   
room, where could she be?" Flint asked as he watched her pace all   
over the living room in her suite.  
  
"I don't know! I've checked all over, but she did report   
in..." Lady Jaye replied worried.  
  
"Maybe Duke knows where she is?" Flint suggested.   
  
"I hope so, let's go see him." Lady Jaye replied.  
  
"Jaye, don't be so worried," Flint tried to calm his   
girlfriend down, "Scarlett probably got up at sunrise for a run   
and then went to the cafeteria for a double scoop of cookies and   
cream on a sugar cone."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like her" Lady Jaye giggled, "but I just   
want to make sure she got in last night." Flint nodded and they   
left for Duke's. They got there and Flint pressed on the   
doorbell. They waited, but no response from inside. Flint   
pressed it again and waited some more. Still no response.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mr. Sleepy head needs a wake up call."   
Flint laughed and pulled out a pass card out of his pocket, "I   
won this from Mutt in last week's poker game."  
  
"You rogue..." Lady Jaye grinned. Flint swiped the card   
through the lock.  
  
"Now, lets shed some light on Mr. Sleepy's world." Flint   
mischievously grinned. He had been waiting for a moment like   
this to use his newly acquired card. The door opened and they   
entered.   
  
"Up and at'em!" Flint called entering the bedroom from the   
living room. Lady Jaye had lingered back in case Duke wasn't   
decent. "Jaye! Come here!" Flint exclaimed. Lady Jaye came   
running to the bedroom.  
  
"Oh boy..." Lady Jaye sighed as her eyes set on the reason   
why Flint called her in the bedroom. There was Scarlett's dress   
on the floor. She followed his gaze to Duke's bed where Scarlett   
was curled up under the covers. The shower was running in the   
bathroom.  
  
"You think this means what I think it means?" Flint asked   
still not comprehending the picture before him.  
  
"I thought they'd get together, but...well..." Lady Jaye   
trailed off also unable to speak.   
  
"Yeah..." Flint agreed. Scarlett stirred in the bed.  
  
"Conrad, where are you?" she sleepily called without   
opening her eyes. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She heard   
someone cough and looked over towards the door to see Flint and   
Lady Jaye.  
  
"Oh, hi guys..." she greeted now very wide awake. She pulled   
the covers closer to her body.  
  
"Good morning," Lady Jaye greeted her as she picked up   
Scarlett's dress, "and apparently you had a very good night."  
  
"No, it's not that... I know how this looks, but..." Scarlett   
tried to explain.   
  
"We're all adults here." Flint replied trying to hide the   
embarrassment that crept up to his cheeks. The shower stopped   
and Duke came out.  
  
"Did I hear you call, Shana?" he asked and then realized he   
had other visitors. He tightened his robe. "Nice of you guys to   
knock first."  
  
"We did, but Scarlett here was apparently too tired out to   
hear the bell." Flint winked at Duke.  
  
"Oh no, hold on a moment. I know what this looks like..."   
Duke began to explain like Scarlett tried to.  
  
"Yeah, I know what it looks like. You know Flint, it's   
always the quiet ones..." Lady Jaye grinned at her boyfriend.  
  
"But, it's not that!" Duke exclaimed.  
  
"At least there are no candles burning and no oils..." Flint   
trailed off.  
  
"If you'd just let us explain rather than..." Duke tried   
again but was cut off by Lady Jaye.  
  
"Well I can give Scarlett a couple of web sites to look at   
which may give them ideas." Lady Jaye laughed.  
  
"Go ahead, keep talking without listening to me." Duke   
muttered.  
  
"That may work, but I'm sure they're just in their bonding   
stage right now." Flint replied to Lady Jaye's comment  
  
"I'll keep talking here until you listen to me." Duke   
loudly spoke with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Were you saying something Duke?" Lady Jaye asked smiling.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Duke and Scarlett exclaimed together.  
  
"Well, if that's your final word. We'll believe you."   
Flint smiled.  
  
"I forgot my pass card in the room, Jaye. I didn't want to   
call Law to open the room up. Duke offered to let me stay here."   
Scarlett explained and smiled in Duke's direction.  
  
"I guess we jumped the gun here a little bit." Lady Jaye   
apologetically.  
  
"You could say that" Duke frowned still annoyed.  
  
"Duke was the perfect gentleman. He let me have his bed,   
and he slept over in the sofa chair." Scarlett went on. Lady   
Jaye and Flint turned to see a pillow and a blanket over on the   
sofa chair.  
  
"Looks like he did just that." Flint sighed.  
  
"Like we said, nothing happened. Just two friends spent   
the night together." Duke replied setting the story straight.   
Flint and Lady Jaye look down embarrassed and a little   
disappointed that nothing seemed to have happened.  
  
"Jaye, could you do me a BIG favor? Could you get some   
sweats out of my closet for me to change into, please?" Scarlett   
asked still holding the covers close to her body. Lady Jaye   
nodded.  
  
"While you three finish this up, I'm going to go get a   
shower and get ready for second watch. Some of us aren't so lucky   
as to have the day off." Flint declared. He leaned over to Duke   
and whispered softly for only Duke to hear, "Don't worry, there's   
always next time, buddy."  
  
Duke rolled his eyes and grabbed his work out clothes. "If   
you two ladies will excuse me, I'm going to get dressed." He   
went back into the bathroom.  
  
"Jaye?" Scarlett called as Lady Jaye began to leave.  
  
"Yeah?" Lady Jaye turned around.  
  
"He wanted the kiss too." Scarlett revealed.  
  
"You don't mean..." Lady Jaye trailed off hoping Scarlett was   
saying what she wanted to hear. Scarlett pulled the covers   
closer and nodded happily. "Well I'll be..." Lady Jaye grinned.   
Scarlett gave out a little shriek and quickly pulled the covers   
over her head and off again.  
  
"But nothing else?" Lady Jaye asked making sure she had the   
whole story.  
  
"No, but everything starts somewhere." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"I can't think of two better people who deserve it." Lady   
Jaye smiled fondly at her friend.  
  
"Jaye, I'd love to continue to talk but..." Scarlett trailed   
off.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll go get the clothes." Lady Jaye took the   
hint. Scarlett smiled to herself as Jaye left. A new leaf had   
just turned over for her and she couldn't wait to see what was in   
store.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
